onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Kokoro
| età = Più di 45 anni }} Kokoro è una sirena di tipo pesce ghiaccio che vive nei pressi di Water Seven e che lavora come capotreno del treno marino della città. Aspetto Kokoro ha sempre un sorriso stampato sulla faccia, qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo attorno a lei. Questo sorriso, unito alla sua corporatura, la fanno assomigliare ad una rana. Ha dei lunghi capelli verdi che tiene raccolti in due trecce. Indossa la divisa da capostazione del treno marino, una giacca portata come se fosse un mantello e un cappello molto alto. Quando era giovane era bella e magra come tutte le sirene, ma con il tempo l'abuso di alcol le ha dato l'aspetto attuale. Personality Kokoro is a heavy drinker, and speaks with a mild speech impediment that gives her dialogue a distinctive ring. While she does have a temper she tends to keep it under control and seems to remain happy no matter what events unfold remaining strangely relaxed and calm. She takes a liking to Luffy and eventually refers to him as the Pirate King. She is very curious about him because the events at Enies Lobby became very interesting. She came to the conclusion that if Tom were still alive, he would have built him a ship just as he had done to Gol D. Roger. Forza e abilità Kokoro è un'esperta conduttrice di treni marini, avendolo guidato per anni ed essendo stata presente durante tutti gli anni necessari a costruirlo. Come tutte le sirene, inoltre, è in grado di nuotare molto velocemente. Storia Early Life Un giorno lasciò l'isola degli uomini-pesce per seguire Tom a Water Seven. Divenne la sua segretaria e la madre adottiva dei suoi due apprendisti, Iceburg e Cutty Flam. When Tom was taken to trial Kokoro was watching the whole thing. After Tom was given a ten year sentence to build the Sea Train (lengthened to fourteen years later on), Tom laughed about being given a chance, but Kokoro had been scared by Tom's brush with death, and did not appreciate him laughing about it. At some point during the next fourteen years, Kokoro visited Enies Lobby with Tom, and memorized some of its layout for future reference. When the sentence was nearly done, the judge, impressed with Tom's work, intended to pardon him. However, Spandam's CP5 interrupted his verdict by attacking the judiciary ship with the Battle Franky ships, thereby incriminating Tom's Workers. It was Kokoro who stopped Franky from making matters worse by fighting back. When Tom was captured by Spandam and his agents, Iceburg, Franky, Kokoro, and Yokozuna were brought to trial. To save Iceburg and Franky Tom sacrificed himself by saying he was proud to help Gol D. Roger, and wounded Spandam. After Tom was tranquilized, the Judge decided to take only Tom and free his workers. Kokoro hugged Franky and Iceburg as she explained that convicts never come back from Enies Lobby. Furious, Franky attacked Spandam with a rifle butt stolen from a marine and permanently disfigured his face. After Franky was run over by the Sea Train, Kokoro announced that Franky was dead and she then became Iceburg's drinking buddy. After this, she took up a new job as a stationmaster of the Sea Train's Blue Station. During Franky's eight year hiatus, Kokoro grew with age, becoming a heavy drinker, bitter about losing Tom and angry towards the World Government. Later, her son left Chimney and Gonbe under her care. Water 7 Arc Otto anni dopo i pirati di Cappello di paglia raggiungono la Shift Station nei pressi di Water Seven, dove fanno la conoscenza di Kokoro, Chimney e Gonbe. Quando viene a sapere che la ciurma desidera far riparare la nave Kokoro scrive un messaggio per Iceburg e lo consegna a Nami, dicendole che in quel modo l'uomo risolverà i loro problemi. Più tardi appare al bar di Blueno e si mette a parlare con Franky. I due parlano di un'organizzazione che dovrebbe essere segreta, il CP9. Enies Lobby Arc After CP9 took Nico Robin into custody and the Straw Hats resolved to rescue her, Kokoro volunteered to help the pirates. They were joined by Paulie, Peepy Lulu, Tilestone, and the Franky Family. She piloted the sea train, Rocketman, onto the train tracks. As the train headed toward a giant tidal wave, Kokoro witnessed Luffy and Zoro create a giant hole in the wave for the sea train to pass through. When they finally reached Enies Lobby, Luffy went ahead on his own and Kokoro commented on how impatient Luffy was. As the Franky Family and the Galley-La foremen were battling Oimo after defeating Kashii, Kokoro assisted them by crashing the Rocketman into the giant, knocking him out. When the train stops in the Enies Lobby mainland, Kokoro became an onlooker of the battle. She later assisted the Straw Hats in entering the Tower of Justice with the Rocketman. After Chimney discovered the secret underground passage, she led Kokoro and the pirates to it after Luffy ran after Lucci and Robin. When Lucci flooded the passageway during his battle with Luffy, Kokoro revealed her mermaid form and carried the group through the tunnel, out into the sea, and on to the government ship that Franky and Robin had taken control of. Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe watched over an immobile Chopper as the other Straw Hats battle the Marines. When the Marines learned that the pirates were planning to use the ship to escape, they had their warships destroy it. Luckily, Sanji saved Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, and Chopper by carrying them off the ship in the nick of time. When the Marines had the group cornered, they hear the Going Merry. They jumped into the sea, boarded the Going Merry, and ultimately escaping Enies Lobby. After sailing far away from Enies Lobby, the group meet up with Iceburg and the Galley-La workers. The Going Merry breaks down and Kokoro attended its Viking funeral along with the rest of the group. Post Enies Lobby Arc Kokoro and the group then returned to Water 7 and stayed with the Straw Hats in the Galley-La headquarters. When Vice-Admiral Garp arrived to see Luffy, Kokoro was shocked to learn that Garp is Luffy's grandfather and Dragon his father. Kokoro later swam in the Galley-La pool as Nami eavesdropped on Luffy and Coby's conversation. She then attended the Straw Hats' big party. After the Straw Hats' Log Pose pointed to Fishman Island, Kokoro explained to the pirates that they will have to cross the Florian Triangle before they can reach Fishman Island. When Sanji started to lose his excitement of seeing mermaids after seeing Kokoro as a mermaid, she pointed out to the chef that there are younger mermaids. After Franky, Iceburg, and the Galley-La workers finished constructing the Thousand Sunny, Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe then see the Straw Hats set sail on their new adventure. Cosa staranno facendo adesso Kokoro riappare assieme a Chimney e a Gonbe mentre si divertono con Yokozuna, il quale ha smesso di affrontare il treno marino. Due anni dopo Dopo due anni di salto temporale, Kokoro riappare assieme a Yokozuna mentre fanno un giro sott'acqua. Prototipi per One Piece All'inizio Oda aveva intenzione di creare un personaggio maschile. Dopo avere cambiato idea ha creato un personaggio con un bell'aspetto fisico, prima di crearne la versione definitiva. Curiosità * "Kokoro" è la parola giapponese che significa cuore, non nel senso dell'organo ma nel senso della sede delle emozioni. * Il suo aspetto non convenzionale di sirena è stato causa di una gag quando la ciurma di Rufy incontra per la prima volta Kayme, una sirena molto più giovane e più bella di Kokoro. Molti dei membri maschili dell'equipaggio hanno cancellato il ricordo di Kokoro e hanno affermato che Kayme fosse la prima sirena che avessero mai incontrato. * All'inizio, nel manga, le sue caviglie appaiono senza scaglie, ma appaiono con il colore della pelle. Navigazione ca:Kokoro de:Kokoro en:Kokoro Categoria:Tritoni e sirene Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Abitanti di Water Seven